


Straightening Impressions

by Merfilly



Series: Ripples in the Future [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerglide begins the talk that needs to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightening Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other parts I have written mostly on my own, discrepancies against the main Patronus 'verse may exist.

Powerglide was waiting for his friend when Rodimus Prime and the majority of the other Autobots left through the stable wormhole for Sol Three system. The portal irised shut, letting Scion step away from the control, turning to see the smaller flier waiting for him.

"So… you really weren't kidding about me being your deputy Prime?" Powerglide questioned. He'd been present for all the talks, but now that most of the rest of his faction's deputation had left, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Who else could I turn to, Powerglide? Who else is more qualified than you?"

"One of your own," came out before the flier could censor, and Scion scowled. 

"That does nothing for the vision my Lord held of our people," Scion told him. "Do you not want to… assist me?" The brief hesitation made Powerglide quickly step forward, reaching out to rest a hand on Scion's lower arm.

"Scrap, but ever since you walked down into our quarter, I've been finding myself getting thicker and thicker into your plans, Scion. I'm not one to chicken out or back off, especially…" He tried to find the right words for what had been so obvious at the time of the invasion, but which had fallen away slowly in the face of meetings and so little interaction.

"Especially?" Scion prompted, voice rising slightly.

Powerglide looked at the Seeker, realizing that he really was just that new-made, and who had been around to really teach him anything? Most Seekers (most fixed-wing fliers, he amended) wound up bonded within the first vorn, for the grounding that it gave them when the sky was calling so loudly. Yet this scraplet, made the old, old way, had been kept from having a trine, or even a duo.

"Especially when I really enjoy you being around," Powerglide said, letting his fields do the touching he really wanted to do, shimmying them along Scion's.

The reaction was sharp and sudden, a flare in Powerglide's sensors of those energies, followed by an immediate tightening of the fields to an almost frame-level distance. That pulling away made Powerglide take his hand away and withdraw his own questing energies, disappointed but hoping he hadn't damaged their friendship.

"No…" Scion stepped closer, following the hand that had been touching him almost on instinct.

"No?" Now Powerglide was confused, but he put his hand back on the arm, and had it immediately covered by Scion. 

"I… " Scion looked over at the silent cube of the AllSpark. "I need you," he finally said as he turned his gaze back, having found something to steady him in the pattern of the cube. "I want to know more of you. I need your support as I go forward, especially when Starscream comes up. I don't want to be alone. And you are the only mech I trust fully, let alone like."

"Oh." So that was it. Well, Powerglide hadn't really expected to win everything in the happenstance of having been the one to confront Scion that cycle in the Autobot slums.

Scion scowled again, as if Powerglide's response was not what he expected. "I said that badly?"

"Honest."

"Not… no. You can't pull away. You have to see, to know…" Scion shifted and was soon dragging Powerglide over to the cube, to where they were both inside its energy fields, letting the purity wash over them. "Easier to talk here, because the AllSpark allows none to hear who do not need to," Scion told him. "You are kind to me when others are not. I count you as my friend. The only one I have had since Blaster left, as even Bruticus's team are less friends and more caretakers to me." Scion stood tall, forgetting just how that made him tower over Powerglide now. "I am fond of you too, beyond friendship, but I have information that makes it dangerous for me to share that fondness fully until… other things are done."

Powerglide flitted between overjoyed and curious, because he knew he had lost his senses a while back where the younger mech was concerned. "Tell me then."

"What the AllSpark said, about Prime and Protector meant to be one… and the fact we suspect Megatron had had that abridged before he had a Prime at his side… leave me hesitant to accept any bonds. At least until I understand it better, and have done my duty to Rodimus Prime."

Powerglide's litany of profanity surprised Scion… and taught him a few new phrases. When the Autobot wound down, Scion was looking at him patiently. It was another reminder that for all Scion had been crafted to be a Seeker in Starscream's mold, he had moments that were unlike any Seeker Powerglide could remember. "I can show you everything you could want, and still have control enough to not abridge that… but frag it all, you shouldn't have to do a duty to a mech you don't even hardly know!" Powerglide snapped. "You're a Seeker. The first Seeker-Protector in living memory, since Kup sure couldn't think of any! But Seekers bond. It's where the concept of cohort is rumored to have come from, actually, because Seekers need more than one!"

"I never thought of that part of it… or the rest. However, temporary as my tenure will hopefully be, given the pair in my keeping, I do admit that Rodimus Prime was very gracious in arranging a long-term solution to the duty, wherein I will get to know him better."

"Did the glitch ever point out he's already cohort bonded?" Powerglide asked.

"Yes… but he's never accepted a sparkbond beyond that." Scion actually smiled, though there was an edge to it. "Apparently the only temptation along those lines he's had is one of the Terran pets they keep."

Powerglide shook his helm. "Sentient. Not pet."

"Megatron said they were barely more than savages," Scion countered. 

"Not arguing; never been in the Sol Three system." Powerglide took a deep breath. "I don't have a cohort." He had, once. And then the war, plus the destruction of Cybertron's far side had stripped him of it. "Neither do you. Unless…"

Without even having to ask, Scion answered that. "They will be, but I am still negotiating with the young Prime's former cohort. Neither has been allowed to bond to anyone but each other."

"Probably best at this point," Powerglide agreed, not even wanting to ask how stubborn Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were being. "We could start there. You and I."

Scion looked at his friend, at the mech that did make his spark swell with warmth. "I want that."

"Then let's go home, clear out any work waiting for us, and 'negotiate' that far."


End file.
